


Mi Reina

by noellieisferal



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt of fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Multi, i'm so sorry I suck for this lmfao
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellieisferal/pseuds/noellieisferal
Summary: Dark Choco finalmente tiene un nuevo amigo, aparte de la depresión que le espera.





	Mi Reina

[...]

"¡Mi señor, a despertar! ¡Son las 8 de la mañana! ¡Ya debe dejar de descansar! ¡La reunión se está llevando a cabo!"  
"Sí, sí... Ya voy, White Choco. Por favor dile a Pistachio que prepare mi caballo..."  
"¡Señor, sí señor!"

Dios santo, Dark Choco aplastó su cabeza contra una almohada cercana. No disfrutaba de que alguien lo interrumpiera en sus sueños, ni mucho menos alguien tan puntual como lo era su mano derecha, White Choco. Se acomodó su melena larga hasta hacerse una cola de caballo, cada día, su rostro se reflejaba en el retrato de su padre. El vidrio tan limpio de este le asqueaba, digamos que su padre nunca fue una buena persona en términos de dar amor a su propio hijo.  
Su vida estaba llena de altos y bajos, entre esos bajos estaba la mayoría del tiempo que pisaba la alfombra roja que dirigía a la cocina. ¡Mayordomos por ahí y sirvientas por allá! Todos corriendo a la par al observar al príncipe despierto. Su traje de hierro puro era tan brillante que las sirvientas se maravillaban al ver la figura de su amo.

Dark Choco no les prestó caso, solamente tomó un pedazo de pan para irse al establo, donde White Choco estaba tratando de sacar al corcel. El príncipe frunció el ceño por la confusión y molestia.

"White Choco, te he dicho que le digas a mi fiel compañera que saque a mi caballo. Britta no confía en ti, en cambio, ella confía en Pistachio."  
"¡Señor, Pistachio tiene mejores cosas que hacer, por ahora estoy yo con usted!"

Esto iba a ser una larga mañana.

[...]

El de piel chocolate estaba escuchando la reunión con aburrimiento, diablos, ya estaba sintiendo pena por los pobres cara largas que organizaron esta pequeña reunión con temas insignificantes.  
En su camino a casa, al atardecer, Dark Choco se dio el tiempo de explorar su pueblo. Al parecer, nadie lo parecía respetar pues obtuvo varios empujones, como si él fuera una persona común y corriente y sin pertenecer a la realeza.  
¡Eso iba a cambiar!  
En su viaje, se había topado con una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos tan profundamente castaños como el cacao. Aquella fémina con la trenza María en su melena había notado una mirada sobre ela. Volteó a ver y resultaba que "cierto rarito" la estaba observando, causando un leve salto de la sorpresa. ¡Ella recién estaba comprando pan!  
Dark Choco agitó su cabeza con rapidez, mientras intentaba entablar una conversación no rara con la chica que al parecer su nombre era Ruby.

"S-Se... ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

Preguntó con algo de miedo la chica, aferrando su existencia a la mísera bolsa de pan que estaba en sus brazos. Dark Choco negó, Ruby ladeó su cabeza. Pero de todas forma pasó de largo, el joven quedó confundido y flechado por semejante belleza que pasó frente sus ojos.  
Su mente soñadora estaba por las nubes, se estaba imaginando un futuro con la hermosa muchacha que había conocido en el pueblo, eso sí... Ella se veía un poco en mal estado, deshidratada, maltratada y con sus ojos llorosos. White Choco se acercó al mayor con seriedad.

"¿Ocurre algo, señor?"  
"Ah... No es nada. Es solo que... Encontré a alguien que es muy hermosa... White Choco, ¿Tú crees que sea el amor de mi vida? Nunca me he sentido de esta manera... Tan desesperado por sostener su mano."

"Solo el tiempo lo sabrá, no sea tan impaciente. Estoy segura que esa mujer será la afortunada, pero no se sabe si es exactamente para usted. Por ahora, debe ir a dormir, son las 10PM y a las 11PM debe estar en completo silencio."

Suspiró.  
Tenía razón, no debía emocionarse por alguien que apenas conoce.  
Se acurrucó en su cama king size, observando el techo.  
Esa mujer seguía en sus pensamientos.

[...]

Los días pasaron volando para aquella realeza, tantos logros fueron conseguidos como el de; Salvar a un bebé, salvar a su reino de los villanos, ser figura pública en un jardín, ayudar a los pobres.  
Sus admiradores fueron creciendo, pero aún con tener la fama que tanto había anhelado, la misma chica lo miraba desde la distancia, con ojos cristalizados.  
La pobre se veía algo mal, Dark Choco interrumpió una charla femenina entre amigas para ir por su preciada y soñada Ruby.  
La última soltó un suspiro de sorpresa.  
Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la rubia se alejó unos pasos del príncipe. Era simplemente una sirvienta y él de la realeza, se verían mal. Dark Choco acariciaba su morada y maltratada mejilla; Ruby abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.  
"Por favor, dime que te ocurre. Esto no es normal, desde que nos vimos, tus moretones han estado creciendo. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y disfrutamos de un té?"  
Su amada no tuvo más opción que aceptar, pasaron horas al lado del otro; averiguando lentamente sus intereses y de tal.  
Ahí el monarca se dio cuenta de algo:  
Su mujer era una sirvienta que luchaba por conseguir al menos un pedacito de pan cada mañana, ella escapaba de su abusivo dueño cada día para nunca alcanzarla.

"No tengo idea de que hice mal... Sólo pasó... Soy miserable. Una perra muerta vagando por la calle en busca de comida."

Su compañero hizo un gesto con la boca, no disfrutaba de esos momentos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró las dos manos de su preciada Ruby, para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos tan profundos como la sangre misma, siendo fusionado por un tierno colores castaño. Su respiración se hacía más cercana.  
"Escucha... No te conozco bien, ¿Ok? Pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo haremos algún día. Eres hermosa, inteligente y muy astuta. Te prometo que vas a salir de ese infierno con mi ayuda justo ahora."

Y así los días fueron avanzando.  
Ambos jóvenes se juntaban en secreto en una pradera.  
La prometida de Dark Choco, Princess, parecía estar solamente en las riquezas y popularidad del príncipe. Aún, ninguno de ellos se sacaba del pensamiento del otro.  
Desde simples saludos, a unos apretados abrazos.  
De apretados abrazar a besos breves.  
De besos breves a besos profundos.  
Y de simples roces al más puro de las relaciones en ese entonces.  
Ambos estaban emocionados de verse cada mañana, el mundo parecía ser brillante para los dos, ¡El futuro parecía haber sido tan hermoso para la pareja de desafortunados amantes!  
Ruby finalmente fue capaz de alejarse de su dueño para ir a los brazos de Dark Choco y derretirse en ellos tras una larga noche. Princess decidió romper el trato que había hecho con la familia del príncipe, dejando a su prometido como si nada.  
Para su reino, no era posible tener una relación como la de ellos.

Él, en un intento de salvar su reputación y prestigio, se reunió con su amada en un establo para contarle un plan:  
"¿Fingir ser de la realeza...? Dark Choco, estás loco... ¡N-No puedo! ¡Ni siquiera sé con qué tenedor se comen los vegetales y el otro los postres! ¿P-Por qué haces esto por mí...? No, ¿Por qué haces esto por TU bien? ¿Te doy... vergüenza?"

Los ojos de la rubia se comenzaron a cristalizar, el moreno besó a su amante brevemente.

"¡Claro que no! Es solo que... La sociedad aquí apesta, ¿Bien? No quiero que salgas perjudicada, que te traten mal... Mira, el moretón de tu mejilla ya se está borrando."

Ruby hizo una mueca de preocupación, Dark Choco tomó sus manos para besarlas.

"Quiero un futuro contigo, ¿Entiendes...? Quiero que seas mi reina, incluso si ya lo eres ahora para mi. Tener varios hijos contigo y amarlos como YO te amo a ti, hago esto no solo por mi, si no por ambos... Quiero... Quiero... ¡Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre! ¡Quiero casarme contigo!"

La fémina dio un salto de la sorpresa, ¡Oh, pobrecita! Su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos y unos sentimientos de duda invadieron su interior.  
¿Debía acceder o debía negarse? Acceder le daría varios beneficios que incluyen una recuperación mental...  
Suspiró, no creía que iba a hacer esto.

"Vale... Acepto. ¡Pero solo porque después me pones los ojos de cachorrito y mi corazón no aguanta!"

El príncipe la tomó en sus brazos y dieron vueltas en el aire por un rato, pues su amada se había mareado.  
Primero, necesitaba un nombre.

"Chokolatsis" fue el peor nombre que Dark Choco le había dado a su supuesta familia real pero no tenía otras ideas. Su nombre Ruby se mantuvo.  
White Choco se tapó la boca de la sorpresa al enterarse por su propio amo de su relación con una "sucia sirvienta" como si fuera una relación cualquiera.

"¡White, te lo ruego! ¡Solo ayúdala con las cosas reales! ¡Lo demás se encarga ella! ¡Como comer con los tenedores, dar órdenes y su modo de hablar! ¡Por fis, por fis, por fis!"   
Chillaba Dark Choco desesperado.  
Poniendo nerviosa a White Choco.

"M-Mi señor yo... Esto es... ¡Increíble! ¡Y no en la buena forma! ¡No lo veía capaz de estas cosas! ¡Su madre Licorice ya se habría desmayado!"

Gritaba histérica la guardiana, Dark Choco le daba palmadas en la espalda. Regalando una mirada decepcionada a la espadachín, haciendo que ella soltara sudor frío.  
Diablos. Esa mirada le daba miedo.  
Ya no tenía más opciones, ¡A veces el príncipe podía ser cruel! ¡Apenas él tenía 25 y ella 19! ¡No era justo!

"Yo... Está bien... Iré a enseñarle."

Soltó resignada, ¡Dark Choco dio saltos de felicidad! Tomó a su guardiana de las manos y la guió al jardín, ahí, White Choco pudo apreciar a Ruby jugando con las mariposas como niña.  
La de cabellos plateados soltó un suspiro y le gritó a la sirvienta.

"¡Oye tú! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tenemos que entrenar!"

Aquí va lo duro para su pobre vida...

**Author's Note:**

> Me quedé estancada en exámenes SO esperen la parte 2 en no sé qué tiempo bai.


End file.
